The House of the Dead: James' Daughter Strikes!
by Rikku Hedervary
Summary: Nightingale Taylor, putri yang satu-satunya milik James Taylor. Tapi dia punya rahasia kalau Nightingale bukanlah manusia biasa. Fanfic ini menceritakan pengalaman hidupnya. Bagaimanakah nasib perjalanan hidupnya yang sangat menderita ini? WARNING: Semi OC-centric, maybe no contains blood and gore. The 1st fanfic THOTD in Indonesian. RnR?
1. Understanding Each Other

The House of the Dead: James' daughter strikes!

This is my first the House of the Dead fanfic, with my OC! Enjoy!

**Summary**: Cerita ini adalah pengalaman hidup seorang anak perempuan yang bernama Nightingale Taylor, putri yang satu-satunya milik James Taylor, tetapi sebenernya Nightingale punya kakak perempuan yang lahirnya sebelum pernikahan orang tuanya—asli dari Hungaria. Tapi sayangnya dia menghilang begitu saja. Tapi dia punya rahasia kalo Nightingale bukanlah manusia biasa. Cerita ini dimuat untuk mengenal Nightingale lebih dekat. Bagaimanakah nasib perjalanan hidupnya yang sangat menderita ini?

**Warning**: Semi OC-centric. Ada karakter dari luar THOTD juga.

**Disclaimer**: The House of the Dead and its characters belong to SEGA. This storyline, Nightingale Taylor, and the others belong to Nightingale-Zoe. Yang lainnya milik yang udah punya. (Apa itu...)

* * *

1. Understanding Each Other

**16 Oktober 2008, Markas Besar Kantor AMS di Inggris.**

_Nightingale Taylor. Lahir di Miskolc, Hungaria, 23 Oktober 1996. Salah satu putrinya mantan agen AMS, James Taylor. Kita sudah mencarinya kemana-mana di Hungaria, lebih tepatnya di Miskolc maupun di Budapest, tapi kita tidak bisa menemukannya._

"Bagaimana kalau di Amerika Serikat? You know... Her father is American."

_Soal pencarian di Amerika Serikat? Belum. Tapi kita usahakan akan mencarinya, ya... walaupun luasnya besar sekali..._

"Bisa dibilang begitu, tetapi lebih baik aku saja yang mencarinya. Banyak orang Amerika yang keturunan dari Hungaria berada di Ohio." Tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambung pirang panjang angkat bicara.

"Aku ingin ikut denganmu, G."

**16 Oktober 2008, salah satu tempat panti asuhan di Ohio, AS.**

Seorang perempuan yang mengenakan baju tangan panjang yang berwarna biru muda dengan collar berwarna putih dan rok panjang yang terbuat dari denim. Dia juga menggunakan sepatu boots dan bandana biru tua.

Yang mempunyai fisik rambut dark brunette-nya agak pendek, kurus, tingginya di luar batas dari anak remaja perempuan biasa dan bola matanya yang heterokromia, yaitu coklat kemerahan di kanan dan biru di kirinya. Serta tangan kirinya yang sudah lama diperban sejak kecil.

Dia sedang membawa peralatan tulis serta binder yang baru saja dibeli hasil jerih payahnya untuk belajar sambil berjalan menuju ke panti asuhan yang ia tinggal.

Karena merasa keberatan, tiba-tiba barang-barang yang dibeli pun jatuh, tetapi beruntung anak itu tidak (pernah akan) membeli yang bahannya terbuat dari kaca maupun senyawa yang fragile. Seorang temannya yang bernama Olivia datang untuk membantu anak itu.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Nightingale?" Tanya Olivia sambil menyebut nama anak itu tadi, Nightingale.

"Aku... tidak apa-apa, kok," Nightingale hanya bisa menjawab seperti itu. Olivia pun membantu untuk mengambil barang-barang yang dibeli Nightingale.

"Wow, kamu ini rajin sekali ya, hanya membelikan binder, isi kertasnya apalagi alat-alat tulis. Untuk apa?"

"I-Itu... Hanya untuk mencatat konsep untuk belajar, observasi, dan planning saja, kok," Nightingale hanya bisa menjawab dengan jujur, memang, dia butuh banyak belajar dari manusia-manusia lewat mencatat bindernya.

"Oh... Kamu itu berbeda sekali ya, menurutku."

"Yang benarkah? Aku pun tidak memerhatikan diriku sendiri dengan yang lain."

"Nanti aku ceritakan setelah aku bantuin kamu ke kamarmu."

Beberapa menit kemudian, di kamarnya mereka berdua, Olivia ingin menceritakan kenapa Nightingale berbeda dari anak perempuan lainnya.

"Begini, Nightingale. Sebenernya kamu memang berbeda dari anak perempuan yang lain—yang suka barang-barangnya yang girly abis apalagi berwarna pink. Sebenernya juga aku juga tidak suka dalam hal seperti itu, karena aku setengah tomboy."

"Tomboy? Maaf ya, aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa di... sekitar kalian tapi maksudnya... apa itu?"

"That means, aku itu berlagak seperti laki-laki, dari aktifitasnya, sampai kelakuan seperti laki-laki,"

Nightingale bisa menilai mengerti apa yang Olivia maksud, apalagi dia tidak boleh mengatakan 'tidak tahu apa-apa tentang manusia macam kalian' selain itu.

"Oh iya, Nightingale, aku baru sadar kalau kamu itu bukan manusia biasa, tapi... kamu tahu tidak, kalau warna pink itu dulu sebenarnya adalah warna kesukaan laki-laki?"

Nightingale langsung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, tapi dia merasa dirinya itu ketinggalan jaman, memang, dulu anak perempuan lebih suka berwarna biru—sebaliknya, tapi sekarang... memang sudah begini karakteristik manusia yang haus hidup.

"T-Tapi, tenang saja, Nightingale, masih banyak kok, anak perempuan, terutama yang tomboy juga senangnya berwarna yang selain pink! Trust me."

Nightingale hanya bisa berpikir jenuh tentang itu, setahun yang lalu, dia berubah menjadi tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kejadian yang dialami Nightingale sendiri, walaupun dia masih punya dendam saat dia masih kecil—dia melihat sosok seorang pembunuh yang mengenakan jubah biru dan gaya berpakaian yang agak seronok, tetapi Nightingale mencoba melupakannya, itu pun sudah menjadi takdir... dan nasib dianya sendiri.

"Setidaknya masih beberapa orang yang mengerti perasaanku ini..."

Olivia bingung, bingung dengan apa yang Nightingale ucapkan—tapi sesekali mungkin dia harus mengerti juga tentang perasaan Nightingale.

"Nightingale..."

**19 Oktober 2008, salah satu taman di London, Inggris.**

"Kate," seorang pria datang menghampiri wanita yang berambut pirang itu degan tergesa-gesa. Pria itu berambut brunette itu memang datang menghampirinya.

"Gary? Gary Stewart?" Ia terkejut melihat seseorang yang bernama Gary itu.

"Iya, aku dengar partner-ku yang lama, James punya putri ya? Aku ingin tahu namanya siapa."

"Namanya Nightingale, kami mencarinya karena kita butuh pengganti... lebih tepatnya anak bawang untuk mengganti pekerjaan ayahnya. Tapi... masalahnya aku tidak tahu orangnya seperti apa."

"Aku juga, tapi aku menyarankan untuk mengadopsinya terlebih dahulu... bersamaku dengan Amy."

"Kelihatannya bagus sekali, kuharap saja dia bisa berteman dengan putra tunggalku, Drake. Tapi sebenarnya James memang sudah tidak ada sejak 5 tahun yang lalu."

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, lalu aku ceritakan juga kalo kita dulu ber-partner-an dengan ayahnya."

Wanita yang bernama Kate Green itu setuju apa yang Gary bicarakan. Setidaknya mereka ingin sekali melihat putri James yang bernama Nightingale itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong dia itu Amerika-Hungaria ya?" Tanya wanita Inggris yang satu ini.

"Iya, ibunya adalah orang blasteran, Hungaria-Jepang."

Kate, yang sibuk membenarkan syalnya, langsung terkejut lagi mendengarnya.

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka ibunya juga blasteran..."

"Karena keturunan ibunya, berasal dari keluarga Date."

"Date? Itu bukannya artinya kencan atau semacamnya..."

"Engkau sendiri tidak tahu tentang Warring States di Jepang. Lebih tepatnya, jaman Sengoku."

Kate terkesiap. Bahwa ini pertama kali dia merasa dijengkeli tetapi urusan Gary itu sebenarnya tidak. Acuh tak acuh, Kate langsung bertanya kepada Gary.

"Oh iya, tanggal berangkat kita sehari sebelum hari ulang tahunnya Nightingale, tanggal 22 besok. Aku membelikan 4 tiket; kamu, aku, Amy dan G. Jangan lupa."

"Iya, iya..." 'Sehari sebelum Nightingale berulang tahun? Ini sih.. harus dibelikan hadiah dulu,' batin Gary sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Kate," Gary memanggilnya sekali lagi.

"Iya?"

"Kalau begitu kapan beli hadiah ulang tahun untuk Nightingale?"

"Kalau itu sih... Secepatnya sebelum keberangkatan."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

Maaf kalo cerita ini pendek sekali, boleh dong kritik dan saran, agar cara menulis cerita maupun fanfic saya biar mudah dan enak dibaca, sekalian review ya?


	2. Going To Cleveland

**NB: **Oke oke, saya nggak nyadar kalo Ohio itu sebuah **negara** di AS, berarti ini setting-nya di Nightingale's side-nya berada di kota **Cleveland**. DAN... karena di AS gak ada yang namanya **orphanage**, berarti itu diganti dengan **group homes**.

**2. ****Going To Cleveland**

**20 Oktober 2008**

Kate, begitu menyadari omongan Gary kapan dibelikan Nightingale hadiah ulang tahunnya, dia sudah siap ke tempat belanja.

Tapi, Kate langsung bingung bagaimana postur tubuhnya Nightingale sekarang. Apakah dia seperti anak perempuan yang lainnya? Tiba-tiba PDA (semacam hape 3G)-nya berbunyi tertanda adanya SMS dari G. Disitu bertuliskan:

'Kate, kalau kamu membeli pakaian, saya minta jangan ada yang mengandung warna pink. Soalnya dia tidak akan suka kalau ada pakaian yang berwarna seperti itu.

Hari ini aku belikan dia koper berwarna coklat, tidak terlalu besar, kok. Jadi memasukkan pakaian yang kamu belikan jadi mudah. Terus, Gary dan Amy sedang membeli barang-barang kecil nan bagus untuk digunakan. Selamat berbelanja.'

Kali ini, Kate mengerti, Nightingale tidak suka berwarna merah jambu seperti G bilang. Kali ini dia hanya membeli beberapa pakaian dengan warna yang berbeda.

"Musim gugur seperti ini, cuacanya saja sudah cerah sekali."

Itulah yang diucapkan Gary, yang mengendarai mobilnya, di sebelahnya Amy Crystal, langsung menjawab.

"Iya... Aku pun juga tidak sabar untuk melihat putri James."

"Begitu juga dengan aku."

**22 Oktober 2008**

Gary, G, Kate dan Amy sudah siap dengan barang-barangnya masing-masing, begitu juga koper untuk Nightingale, sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

"Oke, sudah siap untuk berangkat?" Tanya G yang sedang merapikan dasinya.

Dan mereka bertiga menyetujuinya dengan anggukan. Gary, sebenarnya bingung dengan Amy tentang pilihannya untuk ulang tahunnya Nightingale—membelikannya penggorengan. Karena dia bingung dengan masalah ini, Gary berusaha untuk berbisik kepada Amy.

"Psst. Amy, aku bingung kenapa engkau membelikan Nightingale penggorengan juga sih?" Bisik Gary. Amy hanya bisa tertawa kecil di hadapannya.

"Oh itu, dulu kulihat orang-orang Hungaria punya tipikal menggunakan penggorengan, tapi ini juga sekalian untuk mengajarinya memasak saat kita mengadopsinya."

"Kamu ini—jangan kebanyakan nonton televisi. Tapi di dapur rumah kita 'kan memang tidak ada penggorengan, bisa jadi. Memangnya kamu sanggup mengajarinya?"

"Tentu! Nightingale 'kan perempuan, jadi harus membiasakan diri seperti anak perempuan—bahkan seperti seorang wanita dewasa nanti. Kalau kamu membelikannya dia apa?"

"Aku... cuman beli yang... agak enak dibaca, seperti Warring States di Jepang dan Romance of the Three Kingdoms di China," Amy langsung bingung balik kenapa Gary membelikannya 2 buku seperti itu.

"Memangnya dia suka membaca itu?"

"Entahlah, kemungkinan saja dia menyukai yang aku belikan."

"Terserahlah apa katamu, yang jelas kita harus menemukan putri James itu."

Mereka berdua; Amy dan Gary, masih bercakap-cakap sampai G dan Kate bingung melihat mereka berdua sambil menyerahkan barang-barangnya untuk diperiksa.

**22 Oktober 2008, Cleveland, OH, AS.**

Nightingale yang sedang memandang foto keluarganya dengan raut muka yang sedih, tentu, dia sedih karena orang tuanya telah tiada. Ibunya, seorang Hungaria-Jepang, tewas ketika dia masih 2 tahun—dibunuh oleh seseorang yang berpakaian serba biru. Beliau bermaksud untuk melindungi anak-anaknya. Dan ayahnya, James, seperti yang kita ketahui, tewas karena mengorbankan diri dari monster yang bernama "the World" yang sedang 'ber-metamorfosis' di depan halaman kantor Goldman yang letaknya cukup jauh dari kota London. Kata orang-orang, hanya 1 orang yang melihatnya, partner-nya James, sebagai saksi. Nightingale pun ingin tahu, apalagi kepada saksinya itu. Pada saat itu, Nightingale sendiri tidak bisa tidur, hanya bisa menatap foto lama itu saja. Tiba-tiba Olivia datang untuk menemaninya.

"Eh, Nightingale! Ulang tahunmu tepatnya pada hari besok ya?" Nightingale pun jadi kaget setelah mendengar Olivia. 23 Oktober, tanggal lahirnya Nightingale, sekaligus tanggal itu juga merupakan tanggal mendeklarasinya Hungaria sebagai negara republik pada tahun 1989, mungkin pesta ulang tahunnya akan semakin meriah... Dengan teman-temannya.

"Ah! Uh... I-Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, oh iya! Sekalian, maaf ya, terlalu awal untuk memberikanmu hadiah. Ini!" Olivia langsung memberikan sebuah kado untuk Nightingale. Tetapi Nightingale sendiri bingung, bingung bagaimana kalau kadonya dibuka sekarang atau pada saatnya dia dirayakan.

"Wah... M-Makasih... Tapi... Bagaimana kalau aku buka ini sekarang?" Olivia, dengan senang hati mempersilakan Nightingale untuk membuka kadonya.

"Boleh! Karena kau teman baikku!" Nightingale langsung ragu untuk membuka kadonya. Olivia langsung tidak sabar untuk melihat apa yang Nightingale berikan.

"Ayolah, Night! Tidak usah ragu-ragu untuk membukanya! Aku pun juga terima apa adanya, kok!" Setelah Nightingale membukanya, yang Olivia berikan hanyalah sepatu boots, tetapi panjangnya tidak sampai ke lutut yang Nightingale punya. Tapi, tunggu. Olivia memanggil Nightingale dengan sebutan "Night"? Olivia pikir itu hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan dalam hidupnya.

"Kamu suka? Maaf ya, warna sepatunya kurang pantas untukmu. Dan, maaf, aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Night.'" Di luar pikiran Olivia, Nightingale senang dengan sepatu itu, tapi dengan masalah nama panggilan pun berbeda.

"Tidak apa-apa, sebenarnya aku suka dengan warna ini. Dan... Kenapa kamu memanggilku 'Night?'" Mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu, Olivia pun langsung meneguk air ludahnya sendiri.

"Itu... Sebenarnya... Aku ingin memanggilnya lebih singkat dan... lebih hemat bicara ehehe... Maaf. Tapi, ini mungkin sebagai... nama panggilan baru untuk kamu juga." Olivia memang tidak bisa mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk menjadi jawab Nightingale, tapi dia telah menjawabnya dengan alasan yang cukup 'menguntungkan.'

"Oh, aku... hanya bertanya saja, tetapi, ya sudah kamu boleh kok memanggilku seperti itu," dengan pasang muka sad smile-nya, Nightingale ternyata menerima pernyataan itu—tentang memanggilnya dengan "Night" seperti Olivia sebut. Apalagi, Nightingale harus menyesuaikan diri seperti manusia biasa dan apa yang dilakukan oleh anak-anak perempuan yang lainnya, sampai harus dipanggil dengan nama panggilan yang enak didengarnya. Olivia langsung bersorak.

"Yay! Akhirnya... Oke, ahem, Night. Kita tidur yuk! Udah malem lagi!" Dan dia langsung melompat ke tempat tidurnya. Nightingale hanya bisa mengangguk kepalanya lalu duduk di tempat tidurnya."

"Oke."

**23 Oktober 2008, Cleveland Hopkins International Airport, Jam 11:00.**

"Wow, dari London sampai Cleveland berapa jam tuh? Maklum saja kita bisa tidur," ujar G yang sambil memandang jam tangannya.

"Ya... Tapi disini kita punya agen Rogan, 'kan?" Kate yang sedang mengambil barang-barangnya untuk keluar dari bandara Internasional ini. Sedangkan Gary dan Amy harus menukarkan uang Inggris Pound sterling-nya dengan AS Dollar.

"Iya, tapi sekarang mereka masih di rumahnya karena mereka juga punya anak perempuan, seperti James."

"Dengan Sophie Richards, mantan karyawati dari DBR itu?"

"Yap. Aku sudah lama bertemu dengan istrinya, hampir 10 tahun yang lalu. Ketika, dia meminta tolong karena ada masalah yang serius," G memikirkan masa lalunya dengan agen Rogan di rumah besar milik Dr. Curien, seorang ilmuwan yang sudah 'tewas' pada saat beliau menunjukkan 'karya besarnya', Magician kepada G, juga Rogan.

"Masalah serius? Maksudnya?"

"Ceritanya panjang, saat itu kamu belum menjadi agen. Dan ini bukan saatnya untuk bercerita tentang itu."

Dan akhirnya mereka berempat pun memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam bagasi mobil dan duduk di jok taksi.

"G, kamu tahu letak Nightingale tinggal? Tentang group homes-nya?" Gary, serasa dia belum tinggal di daerah AS memang langsung bingung dimana Nightingale tinggal.

"Aku tahu. Dengan bantuan navigasi di PDA-ku."

**23 Oktober 2008, Group Homes-nya Nightingale, Jam 11:30.**

"Night, bisakah kau keluar sebentar? Maksudku, kenapa kamu tidak... jalan-jalan atau belanja sedikit saja? Aku kasih uang tambahan untuk kalau kurang," kata penjaga group home-nya, Emma, ingin mempersiapkan ultah Nightingale ini dengan meriah.

"Iya, Night! Kita punya rencana rahasia—sangaaaaaat rahasia," teman laki-lakinya, David. Nightingale tidak punya ide untuk menjawab, dan sambil berpikir mereka sedang apa. Tapi, Nightingale ini memang pushover alias penurut, berarti ya sudah, dia juga ingin berbelanja sesuatu untuk membeli apa-yang-dia-lupa-pas-kemarinnya. Sebelumnya, Nightingale hanya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menolak permintaanya Emma, yang diberikannya uang tambahan untuk belanja.

"Ti-tidak usah, kak. Uang hasil jerih payahku yang tersisa masih ada dan cukup, kok. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu, ya!" Nightingale langsung mengambil dompet lalu bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Oke! Tapi ingat ya, jangan dekat-dekat dengan orang asing maupun orang yang kamu belum tentu kenal. Soalnya, kamu bisa diculik dengan orang yang seperti itu. Dan... hati-hati ya! Ingat omonganku tadi!" Mendengar perkataan Emma tadi, Nightingale bisa mengerti apa yang dia maksud, tetapi masalahnya, bolehkah dia menolong orang asing yang sedang kesusahan? Nightingale berpikir itu melawan rasa kemanusiaan, tetapi mau tak mau, dia harus menuruti.

"Iya, kak! Aku akan ingat itu!" Nightingale langsung pergi. Emma langsung bergegas menyiapkan pesta itu.

"Ayo, David. Kita ingin Night juga bahagia melihat pesta ini!"

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	3. The Gifts for Agent Taylor's Daughter

**NB: **Sebelum memulai membaca chapter ini, saya mau berterima kasih dengan **shouta-warrior** alias Zacchan (pas dia review-nya saat saya lagi di Owabong) yang udah nge-review fanfic ini! Gak hanya game dari KOEI aja, dari game ini aja dia tahu! Makasih banyak yaaa! Dan buat Zacchan, emang ini debut-nya Night! Baru pertama kali ngebayangin warna mata OC saya ini **heterokromia** ya? XD Saya cuman bisa lihat review-nya dia di inbox dari e-mail saya. ;w; Juga berterima kasih kepada **Rin-chan Kagamine**, orang kedua yang me-review fanfic saya ini yang aneh kedengerannya!

**WARNING: **Brace yourselves, some of an Italian and Hungarian words are coming, dan salahkan Google Translate kalau salah. And no worries, there will be the footnotes to find the meaning!

* * *

**3. The Gifts for Agent Taylor's Daughter**

**23 Oktober 2008, Jam 12:40...**

Nightingale hanya terus berjalan, atau lebih tepatnya adalah keliling di sekitar kota Cleveland, sebenarnya dia tidak punya ide untuk berbelanja atau _hunting_ buku, lalu dia melihat empat orang yang mengenakan baju kerjanya (yang kita maksud adalah G, Gary, Amy dan Kate) saat keluar dari hotel. Tiba-tiba, Nightingale punya _bad feeling_, mungkin mereka akan mengejarnya, tanpa alasan. Sebenarnya, _bad feeling_-nya Nightingale ini punya kekuatan besar, kemungkinan apa yang dipikirkannya pasti terjadi, sama seperti ayahnya, saat beliau kena _bad feeling_ karena bom nuklir akan segera diluncurkan ke beberapa negara, dan akhirnya bom itu tidak jadi diluncurkan. Mungkin itu adalah tradisi keluarga Taylor. Dia pun masih ingat perkataan Emma tadi.

"_Oke! Tapi ingat ya, jangan dekat-dekat dengan orang asing maupun orang yang kamu belum tentu kenal. Soalnya, kamu bisa diculik dengan orang yang seperti itu. Dan... hati-hati ya! Ingat omonganku tadi!"_

"_Iya, kak! Aku akan ingat itu!"_

Begitu Nightingale menyadari dan bersumpah untuk tidak mendekati keempat orang tersebut, dia pun langsung lari ke Group Homes-nya.

Dia telah sadar, tetapi apakah iya mereka akan menculik Nightingale?

**=0=**

Setidaknya hanya Gary yang melihat anak perempuan yang sedang berlari, dan dia bingung apakah dialah yang tinggi, mengenakan baju biru muda dengan rok panjang denim itu adalah putrinya James atau bukan. Ketika dia mengaktifkan PDA-nya dan diarahkan ke anak itu, ternyata benar, anak itu adalah putrinya. Lalu, Gary memberitahukan ini kepada yang lainnya.

"_Guys_, sebenarnya kita sudah menemukan putri James itu," mereka bertiga langsung menatap ke arah Gary.

"Sepertinya, ini sudah menjadi kesempatan kita, dimana dia?" G sambil mengaktifkan PDA-nya untuk bernavigasi.

"_You know_, anak perempuan yang mengenakan baju biru muda dan sambil berlari, dialah orangnya."

"Ya ampun, kenapa tidak kita kejar saja?"

"Tenang dulu, Kate. Lebih baik kita berjalan sambil mengikutinya, 'kan kita punya PDA. Daripada mengejarinya, apakah kamu mau—nanti kita disangka menjadi penculik?"

**=0=**

Berlari sampai dia ke_cape_an, Nightingale tetap berlari, baru pertama kali pada hari ulang tahunnya, dia 'dikejar' oleh beberapa orang.

Sesampai di Group Homes-nya, Nightingale—dengan tergesa-gesa, langsung membukakan pintu di halaman depannya. Lalu...

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NIGHTINGALE TAYLOR!"

Nightingale hanya bisa kaget sendiri, kali ini ternyata ulang tahunnya benar-benar dirayakan dengan meriah. Semua teman-teman Nightingale menyanyikan "Selamat Ulang Tahun," dan Emma, sudah mempersiapkan lilin yang berbentuk angka umurnya Nightingale sekarang, 14 di atas kue ulang tahunnya.

"Tiup lilinnya, tiup lilinnya, tiup lilinnya sekarang juga, sekarang juga, sekarang juga," setelah mereka menyanyikan tiup lilin, Nightingale langsung meniupkan lilinnya. Dia pun menjadi sangat senang. Mereka bertepuk tangan dan sebelum itu, Olivia ingin angkat bicara.

"Night! Selamat panjang umur! Dan... kamu beri 1 permintaan!" Seperti yang kita tahu, perkataan itu seperti sosok yang ada di televisi, yaitu jin. Nightingale menyatakan permintaannya di dalam hati. Setelah itu, baru pemberian kado kepada yang berulang tahun.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Nightingale yang agak repotnya membawakan kadonya ke ruangnya, tetapi dia memang dibantu oleh Olivia, hanya bisa mendesah karena keadian di luar lingkungan tadi. 'Sok ajándékot adnak...'**[1]**

"Night? Kamu kenapa? Kelihatannya seperti ada masalah, ceritain dong!" Karena terlalu malu untuk dibahas, Nightingale hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya yang berarti tidak apa-apa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, lagipula, tadi aku berlari sampai kesini," 'dan aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi, kenapa mereka berempat itu benar-benar mengikutiku?' Tukas dan batinnya, memang, Nightingale ternyata punya masalah di dalam dirinya. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Kenapa dirinya yang harus dikejar? Apa tujuannya mereka itu? Siapa mereka sebenarnya? Dan apakah dia akan diadopsi lagi? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu menghantui dirinya yang membuat kepala Nightingale menjadi pusing. Dia hanya bisa berbaring di atas kasur. Jujur, sebelum Nightingale diadopsi untuk kedua kalinya, dia memang salah diadopsi oleh seseorang yang pastinya berniat untuk memusnahkan ras non-manusia yang ada di darah Nightingale. Untungnya dia selamat dari kejadian seperti itu, itu pun dia masih 9 tahun. Mencoba untuk menahan takut itu tidak mudah. Apalagi populasi ras non-manusianya hanya 1 orang, dia.

Jobb, ha meg kell semmisíteni, én haszontalan.**[2]** Untuk apa dia dilahirkan seperti ini, pikirnya. Tetapi, Nightingale tidak bisa dan belum mencoba mau bunuh diri, dan dia harus bertahan sampai hembusan nafas terakhir. Masih banyak yang Nightingale diajarkan tentang kehidupan-kehidupan manusia biasa.

"Ah, tidak usah malu-malu! Lebih baik diceritakan daripada kamu yang sendiri bertanggung jawab, apalagi kesusahan! Buktinya, kamu pusing, 'kan?"

Iya, Nightingale sebenarnya malu untuk menjawab, tetapi, dengan menghindari rasa takutnya terhadap orang-orang seperti itu, dia mampu menjawab dan menjelaskannya. Tidak beberapa lama ia menjelaskan tentang itu.

"HAH!? YANG BENAR, NIGHT!? Kok bisa sih...? Yang penting kamu tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" Nightingale hanya bisa tutup kedua telinganya karena teriakan Olivia memang benar-benar keras suaranya.

"I-Iya kok, aku benar-benar curiga melihat mereka. Kemungkinan besar aku pasti diculik," mendengar perkataan seperti ini, Olivia langsung ingin melindungi Nightingale, dengan catatan; untuk menunjukkan hasil belajar bela dirinya.

"Tenang saja, Night! Dengan bela diriku, kau aman!" Dengan gaya bicara layaknya sebagai _superheroine_, Nightingale hanya bisa melongo dengan tidak selebar mungkin.

"Terima kasih, ya. Tapi, apa aku bisa membuka nih semua kado? Memang banyak sekali yang mereka kasih... Tapi bagaimana kalau ada barang yang tidak banget aku butuhkan?" Nightingale memang tidak bisa merangkai kata-katanya, maklum, setengah manusia.

"Nightingale! Sepertinya ada tamu untukmu!"

Nightingale langsung berpikir siapa tamunya, atau jangan-jangan orang-orang yang 'mengejar' Nightingale tadi ya? Francba!**[3]** Dia hanya bisa melihat jendela pintunya siapa yang datang, ternyata dugaan Nightingale benar, tapi, kenapa mereka datang kesini? Olivia bingung, sampai dia bertanya ke Nightingale.

"Lho, Night? Kok gugup begitu? Yang kamu ceritakan itu tamunya kamu ya?" Nightingale hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

' Sepertinya aku érinti**[4]** deh... Katanya kalau sudah jadi seperti itu, bisa menjadi fitnah ya? Bagaimana ini...' Batinnya sambil mengikat tali sepatu. Tetapi Nightingale masih kurang yakin tentang mereka, apa iya mereka itu kerabat ayahnya? Beruntunglah, rasa pusing di kepala Nightingale mulai reda. Hibáztatom magam**[5]**, pikirnya. Lalu, Nightingale, dengan gugupnya, keluar dari kamar tidurnya, dan melihat siapa yang datang.

"Oh, jadi ini putrinya James?"

'Ó, szar!**[6]**' Nightingale, dalam keadaan masih takut (dan masih curiga) melihat mereka berempat yang ternyata adalah teman kerabat ayahnya.

**=0=**

Setelah Nightingale memperkenalkan diri pada Gary, Amy, Kate dan G, dia tahu bahwa dia akan diadopsi lagi, meskipun dia juga akan tinggal bersama Gary dan Amy. Tapi, dia berpikir buktikan bahwa mereka adalah benar-benar teman ayahnya. Pada saat itu, dia bingung dengan pertanyaan G yang isinya kenapa-kamu-bisa-di-Amerika-padahal-kamu-itu-dari-Hungaria. Memang, bagaimana Nightingale bisa di Amerika Serikat? Dia merasa dirinya belum punya paspor, tapi setelah Olivia mencarinya di laci kamar mereka berdua, Nightingale sadar karena dia bisa kesini karena dulu bersama kakaknya—yang usianya 2 tahun lebih tua darinya—sudah lama menghilang, mungkin dia sudah 'menempuh hidup baru' dengan suami barunya mungkin**[7]**?

"Oh, iya, Nightingale, hari ini ulang tahunmu, bukan? Kami berikan kado untukmu dalam bentuk koper," Nightingale hanya bisa melongo karena perkataanya G. Koper? Seriously? Dia tidak tahu—apakah itu hadiah dari mereka berempat?

Pada saat itu, Nightingale hanya bisa mencelos, kemungkinan dia sudah kerepotan karena hadiah ulang tahunnya. Dari segi isi kado ulang tahunnya, ternyata rata-rata mereka memberinya pakaian yang layak!

"Kami memang benar-benar mengadopsimu sebagai anakku sendiri, kalau kamu masih belum percaya kami ini teman ayahmu, akan kutunjukkan fotonya selama berada di Italia," Italia? Yang benar saja? Mendengar nama negara itu, Nightingale memikirkan masa kecilnya bersama teman sejak kecilnya yang berasal dari situ. Ternyata, sebelum kepergian Nightingale, temannya ternyata suka sekali dengan dia.

"_Oi, Night! Kalau kamu masih mengingat aku, aku tahu kamu pasti rindu dengan keadaan seperti ini, dan aku akan mendapatkanmu sebelum bastardi_**[8]**_ melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku!"_

Mengingat perkataan seperti itu, Nightingale tetap ingat pada teman sejak kecilnya itu, mungkin sekarang dia keliatan... tampan. Maklumi saja, _Italians are lovers_**[9]**. Ironisnya, Nightingale tidak tahu apa-apa tentang unsur cinta, kencan, dan hal-hal yang mengandung hubungan antar lawan jenis. Sayang sekali...

Begitu dia melihat foto ayahnya bersama Gary di kota Venesia, Italia, level kecurigaan Nightingale menjadi berkurang. Tidak salah lagi ternyata...

"Oh, iya, Nightingale, kamu butuh 3 hari sebelum kami membawakanmu ke Eropa. Kita akan jalan-jalan dan akan tinggal di negara ibumu, Hungaria. Sampai ketemu 3 hari kedepan."

3 hari!? Sebelum berangkat ke Eropa!? Ya ampun... Lalu, mereka berempat langsung keluar untuk 'pulang' ke hotel. Nightingale, sambil melirik koper yang diberikan oleh G, langsung membawanya ke dalam kamarnya untuk melihat apa saja isinya di dalam itu.

* * *

**FOOTNOTES.**

**[1]** Banyak sekali yang mereka berikan (kado ini).

**[2]** Lebih baik dipunahkan saja, aku memang tidak berguna.

**[3]** Sial!

**[4]** Berburuk sangka.

**[5]** Blame myself.

**[6]** Aw, crap!

**[7]** Mungkin saya ngaco dengan ini, tapi yang saya tahu adalah di kota New York, **anak berumur 16 tahun** aja udah boleh **nikah**! Nggak tahu kalo di kota Cleveland pada usia berapa anak dinyatakan boleh nikah. Source? Buku paket bahasa Inggris saya yang dari Universitas Cambridge di Inggris—English in Mind, tapi yang kedua. Khusus untuk kamu atau adek kamu yang masih kelas 2 SMP, tapi buku itu hanya bisa dibeli di luar negeri, tepatnya berada di Singapura. Kok bisa? Disana juga ada Cambridge University Press sih!

**[8]** Bastards. Nuff said.

**[9]** Bagi yang pernah nonton **Axis Powers: Hetalia** pasti tau deh, pas adegan "blok sekutu (Allied Forces) nyerang blok Axis". Versi flimnya yang berjudul "Paint it, White" juga ada kok.

* * *

**Review, please? **


	4. Journey to the European Countries: UK

**NB: **buat **shouta-warrior**, oh gitu toh XDD kalo kopernya buat kamu, gimana Night bisa ke Eropa tanpa pakaian bawaan, nak? –plakplakplak- tapi hati-hati loh, itu ada isinya! Kalo masalah kakaknya nikah, itu baru pikirannya doang, lho, kok bawa-bawa China sih? Maksudnya biar Night nanti dijodohin sama si kau-tahu-siapa (BUKAN VOLDEMORT, DIA UDAH TEWAS. SAMA MAS HARRY. –plak-) ya!? –blushing- Kalo di buku paket bahasa Inggris saya mah ceweknya harus 20 tahun terus cowoknya aja 2 tahun lebih tua darinya. .-.d Action tembaknya Night mirip babehnye? Nanti chapter 5, saya bakal nulis tentang itu. Promise!

Oh iya, satu lagi, ras Nightingale sebenernya bukan manusia-Kodai, yang bener... baca aja ya! Nanti juga ketemu. (Kalau Musou Gakuen juga nanti ada banyak perubahan, kok!)

* * *

**4. Journey to the European Countries: United Kingdom.**

"Night... Kamu serius untuk berangkat ke benua Eropa besok lusa?" Olivia seraya membantu Nightingale untuk membuka kado yang belum diambil, lalu diberikan ke Nightingale. Dia sendiri harus melihat apa isi koper itu.

"Iya... Tapi aku belum membuat—lupakan saja, aku pun tidak tahu aku harus ngomong bagaimana," 'Én még nem döntöttem, hogy menjen...'**[1]** Nightingale hanya bisa bingung sendiri, "hm... Bagaimana aku coba memakai pakaian-pakaian ini semua? Banyak sekali, tapi banyak juga yang aku kurang suka..."

"Ide bagus! Lebih baik dicoba dulu, kalo yang kurang suka, buat... aku saja sih, tidak apa-apa kok..."

"Kau pikir ini juga ulang tahunmu ya?" Nightingale bertanya dengan nada sarkastik.

"Emang! Ahaha, becanda kok, kalau aku ulang tahunnya dari Agustus!"

"Sayang ya, harus menunggu 10 bulan lagi..." Ini pertama kali Nightingale mengungkapkan 'canda-rianya'. Selama dia juga seraya mengecek apa isi hadiah kopernya, ia menemukan buku yang dianggap bersejarah.

"Tidak menyangka kamu suka baca yang gituan, suka sejarah toh?"

**=0=**

**25 Oktober 2008...**

Karena lagi tidak ada ide untuk keluar Group Homes, Nightingale hanya membaca tentang Romance of the Three Kingdoms yang dibelikan oleh Gary. Menurutnya, buku kisah zaman tiga kerajaan ini punya pengalaman yang unik, seperti Liu Bei yang mempunyai fisik cuping telinganya yang panjang sampai bahu dan tangannya juga memanjang dan bisa menyentuh kedua lutut kaki (yang Nightingale pikir dia ini seperti sosok yang bernama Slenderman), Guan Yu yang terkenal dengan janggut panjangnya, Sumpah Tiga Bersaudara, sampai pertarungan di dataran Wu Zhang (walaupun sebenarnya Nightingale masih belum baca sampai selesai). Setidaknya masalah pakaian dari hadiah ulang tahun Nightingale kemarin lusa itu cukup menyenangkan baginya, banyak yang diberikannya adalah mengandung kain denim.

"Night! Udah malam! Tidur yuk!" Olivia berteriak yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk mematikan lampu tidurnya. Tapi, Nightingale sudah menyiapkan lampu belajarnya untuk membaca novel itu lebih lanjut.

"Nanti saja, aku masih baca tentang novel ini, lagian di Eropa 'kan waktunya lebih cepat dari sini, lebih dari 4 jam," Olivia hanya bisa memutarkan bola matanya dan dia menyerah tanpa alasan. Sepertinya Nightingale benar, tapi Nightingale sendiri juga harus tidur dari sekarang karena besoknya dia akan dibawa bersama mereka berempat itu.

'Aku tidak tahu kapan hidupku di semua alam bebas mulai, tapi yang jelas, mungkin besok adalah jawabannya,' batin Nightingale sambil terus membaca.

Sebetulnya, Nightingale masih belum mau mengenakan pakaian-pakaian yang mereka berikan, takut dianggap sombong. Tapi, dia akan mengenakannya selama berada di Eropa.

**=0=**

**26 Oktober 2008, Jam 07:23...**

Nightingale sudah menyiapkan kopernya untuk pergi ke Eropa dengan berpakaian yang sangat simple (yang kata orang lain dia ini kelihatannya polos sekali), yah daripada repot-repot juga sih... Lalu dia sudah menyiapkan paspornya, dan hanya G dan Gary yang datang ke Group Homes, Nightingale sampai bingung, kenapa hanya mereka berdua yang mengantarkan...

"Oke, Nightingale, sudah siap ke bandara? Oh iya, Amy dan Kate sebenarnya sudah ke bandara," Tanya Gary. Nightingale hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya saja, sudah biasa, dia hanya malas bicara kepada orang yang tak dikenal—bahkan ke kerabat ayahnya sendiri. Nightingale pun sudah siap berangkat sambil membawa kopernya. Dia juga hanya bisa ber-'ooo' ria.

"Night! Jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh!"

Kalimat itu diluncurkan kepada Olivia, Nightingale hanya bisa mengangguk senang.

**=0=**

Mereka berlima berada di dalam pesawat dengan 'posisi' duduknya 2-3 kursi. 2 kursi untuk G dan Kate, dan 3 kursi untuk Gary, Nightingale dan Amy. Sebenarnya, Nightingale merasa sudah lupa bagaimana keadaannya di dalam pesawat saat dia masih kecil, tapi ini memang bukan pertama kali dia naik pesawat. Dia juga hanya bisa menggerakkan jemarinya—melamun.

"Nightingale, di sana, kamu juga perlu belajar di sana, untuk menjadi pengganti ayahmu yang sudah telah tiada. Sebenarnya kematian—maksudku ayahmu berkorban diri untuk—" tukas Gary sampai Nightingale memotong perkataannya.

"Aku sudah tau itu," 'itu karena _bad feeling_-ku... Maaf,' batin Nightingale, dia memang sudah tahu bahwa ajal ayahnya memang begitu, _bad feeling_ dari ayahnya dan kekuatan yang tidak bisa diceritakan secara detail dari ibunya bercampur menjadi satu. Iya, ibunya adalah dari ras **Reisenden [2]**, ras yang paling langka di bumi. Kasihan kalau Nightingale sampai tewas dan tidak menikah dengan siapapun, berarti Reisenden sudah punah. Tapi anehnya, kenapa kakaknya bukan seorang Reisenden. Kembali ke TKP. Gary dan Amy, baru pertama kali mereka mendengar suara Nightingale—yang cenderung sama dinginnya seperti James, tapi lebih _calm_.

'Istenem, mit fognak csinálni...'** [3]**

Empat jam kemudian, Nightingale merasakan perutnya yang sedang mengeluh, tetapi dia malah tidak peduli, dia hanya ingin tidur siang karena membaca Romance of the Three Kingdoms terlalu larut tadi, tetapi tidak bisa. Kehabisan ide untuk melakukan sesuatu, lalu Amy lupa memberitahu Nightingale tentang surat terakhir dari ayahnya—sekaligus ingin bertanya apakah dia lapar atau masih belum mau makan sesuatu.

"Um... Nightingale? Kamu lapar?" Mendengar pertanyaan Amy, Nightingale—dengan memaksa bagi dirinya—mengangguk. Lalu, Nightingale melirik Gary yang sudah tidur.

"Oke. Bagaimana aku pesan..."

**=0=**

Setelah mereka berdua sudah 'sarapan siang', Amy ingin memberikan surat wasiat dari James ke Nightingale.

"Um... Nightingale? Ada yang harus kuberitahukan kepadamu. Ini... surat wasiat dari ayahmu, sudah lama ditulis—hampir 6 tahun yang lalu," Nightingale hanya bisa diam begitu saja, tapi dia pelan-pelan mengambil surat itu, lalu, dia menatap Amy dengan tidak berekspresi.

Amy hanya bisa mengangguk. "Bacalah."

Begitu apa yang diperintahkan oleh Amy, Nightingale membuka suratnya perlahan-lahan. Nightingale sendiri pun tahu kenapa nasibnya bisa jadi begini, bahkan ironisnya, dia tidak bisa nangis, tapi hatinya tetap meringis kesakitan, walaupun ekspresi mukanya tetap tidak bermakna.

_Dear my own daughter, Nightingale..._

_Sebelum bad feeling-ku merasakan ajalku telah tiba, aku telah menulis ini padamu._

_Ayah memang tidak bisa menemukanmu setelah 3 tahun terakhir, tapi yang jelas banyak sekali yang kuceritakan padamu._

_Bagaimana keadaan di Amerika? Bagaimana dengan ibu dan kakakmu?  
Tapi ayah merasakan kalian diapa-apakan, ibumu tewas, kakakmu sekaligus anak tiriku meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Hanya kamu, kenapa kamu...?  
_

_Ayah menulis ini saat berada di Inggris, sedang mencari informasi bersama partner baruku. Setelah itu kami terjebak, dulunya kuharap tim penolong sudah datang tapi... kamu akan tahu itu._

_Tapi, ayah merasa terhibur karena partner baruku ini memang tukang penganggu, selalu saja menganggu konsentrasi orang untuk menembak monster.  
Tapi, bagaimana kejadian ini diganti menjadi kamu berada di sisiku? Hanya memerintah dan kegugupan bagimu..._

_Maaf ya, ayah memang harus mengorbankan diri untuk menyelamatkan bumi ini, kukira krisis sudah berakhir tapi belum tentu ternyata. Demi bumi ini, putriku._

_Ayah ingin bertanya satu lagi, kalau kamu sudah dewasa, kamu mau menjadi apa? Sepertiku, seorang Agent di AMS, ibumu, seorang florist juga petualang, atau yang lainnya? Jawabannya ada di hati dan kemampuanmu sendiri._

_Dan ayah ingin kasih penjelasan tentang salah satu aktifitas manusia biasa._

_Jika kamu punya pertanyaan tentang masalah dirimu, lihatlah keadaan mereka. Jika mereka melakukan kesalahan, jangan lakukan seperti mereka. Kamu ini mirip dengan ibumu, putriku. Tidak pernah mengerti tentang tingkah laku manusia biasa. Tapi, kamu beruntung bahwa kamu adalah setengah manusia, jadi, bisa diketahui oleh dirimu sendiri. Dan jangan lupa, kamu masih punya harapan untuk kamu sendiri._

_Salam kepada teman kerabatku yang lain, juga pamanmu Dan._

_XX Februari 2003_

_Salam, Ayah._

_P.S Kalau kamu sanggup untuk bertarung demi bumi ini, jangan seperti ayah, ayah sendiri memang bodoh, but don't ever give up hope, okay?"_

Setelah Nightingale membacanya, dia tiba-tiba merasakan hatinya yang sedang sakit seperti ditusuk oleh jarum. Mungkin ini tandanya Nightingale ingin benar-benar menangis, tapi tidak pernah diungkapkan secara publik. Nightingale hanya bisa pundung, dia juga yakin kalau Nightingale sebenarnya tidak punya 'hati', lalu dia bertanya kepada Amy.

"... Sebenarnya siapa 'partner barunya' yang ayah maksud?" Amy, dengan senyuman, langsung menjawab.

"Itu tuh, yang lagi duduk bersebelahan dengan G," Nightingale membelalakan matanya. Yang dia maksud itu... Kate!? Untunglah, nanti kalau sudah sampai di London, Nightingale akan bertanya kepadanya.

"Oh... Aku cuman bertanya saja. Köszönöm **[4]**."

**=0=**

**27 Oktober 2008, London, Inggris. Jam 00:12...**

Tiba di London, ternyata sudah jam 12 dinihari sampainya, kelihatannya Nightingale mulai mengantuk belakangan ini. Nightingale disarankan untuk tidur di hotel, karena rumah Kate sudah terlihat penuh, dia hanya terima-terima saja, tidak pernah mengeluh sama sekali. Hotelnya sih tidak terlalu mahal-mahal saja, cukup dengan kamar yang agak nyaman dan kamar mandi yang cukup digunakan.

Pertama kalinya dia menginap di hotel, Nightingale langsung bingung mengatakan hal ini, tapi kata G, dia akan jalan-jalan ke Eropa dalam waktu 6 bulan!? Ini sudah jelas dianggap Nightingale jadi bolos sekolah, atau lebih parahnya lagi adalah dikeluarkan dari sekolah secara diam-diam! Tapi untunglah dia sendiri diberitahukan kepada Gary yang sudah memberikan alasan kenapa Nightingale harus pindah ke Eropa. Yang penting Nightingale seharusnya tenang-tenang saja, kalau masuk ke sekolah di salah satu negara Eropa 'kan cuman transfer nilai dan test-nya saja. **[5]** Gampang 'kan... Kamar hotelnya isinya cuman dia saja.

Sebenarnya, Nightingale masih belum lihat sisa hadiah yang belum dibuka, setelah beberapa lama kemudian, dia memegang sebuah penggorengan. Nightingale melongo, buat apaan ini? Memasak? Memukul orang-orang yang mencurigakan? Atau apa? Tapi, kalau tujuannya untuk memukul orang, masih mending, dulu Nightingale sengaja memegang sebuah **pisau belati** (_dagger_) buat menakuti orang-orang yang mem-_bully_-nya saat dia berada di sekolah Amerika itu. Maklum, Nightingale masih innocent, dia tidak mau menjadi korban kekerasan.

'Frying pan? Seems legit...'

Itulah yang ada di benaknya Nightingale, tapi setelah itu, dia langsung tidur dengan nyenyak.

**=0=**

**Jam 05:34...**

Nightingale, secara tidak sengaja, bangun dengan matanya tertutup (itu namanya apa mbak?), tapi kelihatannya dia mempunyai mimpi buruk, seekor ular besar bakal menyerang dunia? **[6]** Sepertinya itu kelihatan tidak masuk akal. Tidak peduli apa yang barusan dia bermimpi tentang tadi, dia bergegas untuk mandi.

Setelah itu, dia mengenakan baju hasil hadiah ulang tahunnya walaupun dia memilih yang polos saja, tapi, dia tidak sarapan—maklum di hotel—dia malah mendengar ketukan pintu kamarnya, membukakan pintunya ternyata ada seorang pelayan yang membawakan sarapannya. Nightingale sendiri hanya diam saja, melihat pelayan yang langsung pergi entah kemana. Jika dilihat sarapannya isinya apa, ternyata... sepiring _scones_ dan secangkir teh? **[7]** Maklum saja, itulah ciri-ciri orang Inggris. Nightingale malah tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kuliner di Inggris bahkan di negara Eropa selain Hungaria. Biasanya, dia hanya minum susu dan kadang-kadang makan kue setiap hari. Nightingale, lalu mencicipi scone itu, ternyata scone itu adalah _quick bread_ asli di Inggris, belum pernah dia memakan sejenis roti ini. Kemudian, dia mencoba meminum teh, ternyata rasanya manis juga, Nightingale tidak pernah mencicipi masakan Inggris untuk sarapan yang terlihat enak seperti ini, seumur hidup.

Kalau, soal _table manner_, Nightingale tidak peduli dengan hal ini.

Tidak seperti di Amerika, Nightingale memang minumnya yang itu-itu saja karena dia ternyata mempunyai _obesophobia_ yang sangat parah, jijik melihat orang-orang yang punya obesitas karena kemungkinan besar mereka memakan _junk food_. **[8]**

Setelah menghabiskan scones dan tehnya, tiba-tiba ada suara ketukan pintu lagi, dia membukanya ternyata ada Kate. Nightingale menatapnya dengan tatapan yang kosong.

"Hai, Nightingale! Sudah siap untuk jalan-jalan ke seluruh Inggris?" Nightingale hanya bisa diam saja, tapi mengangguk sebagai tanda 'iya'.

"Oke! Hanya siapkan tas kecil saja, kalau yang perlu boleh saja, kok," akhirnya Nightingale mempersiapkan tas kecil—tapi agak besar—baru untuk menyimpan barang-barang yang penting seperti binder dan alat-alat tulis hasil belinya.

"Oh iya, putraku juga kemarin membelikan kamera ini, katanya itu pas dengan _personality_-mu, ya, sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksud," Kate memberikan kotak kamera itu kepada Nightingale, setelah membuka kotaknya, kameranya adalah... POLAROID SUPERCOLORS LM PROGRAM!? **[9]** Bagaimana dia bisa membeli itu? Padahal kamera itu hanya dijual di AS saja. Dan... bukannya Polaroid Corp. sudah berhenti membuat kamera setahun yang lalu? **[10]** Lalu, Nightingale juga melihat sebuah kotak untuk instant film-nya juga, banyak sekali. Yap, kamera itu hanya bisa langsung-jadi. Tapi beruntung, Nightingale akan memotret lingkungan-lingkungan yang ada di Eropa. Jealous author is jealous... -ahelah-

Nightingale hanya bisa diam melulu, tidak mau mengucapkan satu katapun untuk Kate. Setelah sudah menyiapkan tas kecilnya yang berisi binder, alat-alat tulis—untuk mengobservasi keliling Eropa—dan kamera, serta film-nya yang diberikan oleh putranya Kate. Hanya itu saja, 'pulangnya' saja kesini lagi. Dan Nightingale siap untuk berangkat keliling.

* * *

ASTAGA, TERNYATA PANJANG SEKALI CHAPTER INI. Maklumlah lagi gak kemana-mana, cuman nentengin laptop doang. Oh iya, fyi, saya masuk sekolahnya tanggal 3 September, minna-sama! -sombong- -plak- **Review, please? ;w; Terima flame, kritik dan saran!**

**MOAR FOOTNOTES.**

**[1]** I haven't made a decision to go...

**[2]** FICTIONAL RACE. Ras ini bentuknya identik dengan manusia, tapi dari alam mereka adalah hanya penjelajah, petualang dan hubungan-hubungan yang berkaitan dengan _adventure_. _Plus_, mereka memang benar-benar pintar kalau di sekolah, walaupun banyak pelajaran bagi mereka kurang menarik. Tapi mereka memang mempunyai kekuatan spesial yang sudah jelas ceritanya panjang. Ras ini dianggap sudah langka karena banyak pembunuhan, peperangan sampai wabah penyakit. Etimologi: **'Reisenden' **dalam bahasa Jerman artinya wisatawan.

**[3]** Ya Tuhan, apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti...

**[4]** Terima kasih.

**[5]** Saya ngaco yah tentang bagaimana-caranya-untuk-mendaftar-anak-pindahan-di-Eropa? Kalo iya, maaf deh. -sujud-sujud gak jelas-

**[6]** Yang kita maksud adalah Hy... kalian akan tahu tentang ini –plak-

**[7]** Yap! Memang itu yang saya ingat, orang-orang Inggris memang tidak bisa lepas dari scones, maupun teh!

**[8]** THAT'S A FACT, DUDE. Setelah saya searching di mbah Wikipedia, ternyata tingkat obesitas di AS ternyata tinggi loh! Apalagi di semua negara-negara bagian AS, PARAH. Junk food memang salah satu faktornya, namanya juga Amerika terkenal dengan makanan yang disebut AYAM GORENG yang ada KRISPInya.

**[9]** Untuk melihat gambarnya, nanti saya akan post-in di POSTEROUS. I promise to upload that.

**[10]** IN WIKIPEDIA ABOUT POLAROID CORPORATION, "**it**** stopped making Polaroid cameras in 2007** and stopped selling Polaroid film after 2009, to the consternation of many users." Nuff said.


	5. It's Time To FIGHT! Illegally

**NB: **As I promised, I just posted on rebellious-young-woman-dot-posterous-dot-com, emang sih aku pake password, nah, untuk melihat postingan saya, password-nya adalah **Nizoe**.

for **shouta-warrior**: itu malah lebih rempong lagi (nah, kalo ente ke Inggris, biayanya tinggi lho, 20jt-an mau gak? /trollface/) -emangnya dia mau?- mungkin kakaknya melarang aturan-aturan yang ada kale C8 (maksud kamu? /plak), asal-usulnya emang aneh -coret-innocentdalamkeadaansadis-coret- C8 URL tumblr saya? NO. itu karena kepikiran mirip sedikit dengan Rapunzel dari Tangled maupun Hungary dari APH mbak!

Kayaknya saya punya masalah, tapi saya tetep gak tau kalo OC saya **Mary Sue** atau nggak. Still unsure. Maklumlah kalo nyoba nge-test Mary Sue buat OC saya, apalagi pertanyaannya yang banyak banget saya udah pasti males... membaca. Kalo soalnya sedikit? Ya... minimal saya dapet 'your character isn't Mary Sue', alhamdulillah aja sih... Maklum, orang dongo yang bukannya harus konsentrasi pada lomba kompetisi Matematika malah nulis fanfic ginian. –ngaku banget-

Oh iya, saya sadar, pas gara-gara nulis chapter ini serasa mirip penulis novel banget. -v-

**KESALAHAN TEKNIS: **RoTK ternyata terakhirnya adalah pas Zhuge Liang meninggal. Cuman itu saja -.-d

**WARNING: **This chapter might be boring. You can skip this chapter. It's useless.

* * *

**5. It's time to FIGHT! ... Illegally.**

**27 Oktober 2008, Jam 08:30...**

Nightingale—yang masih penasaran dengan kamera yang diberikan—sudah memasuki mobilnya Kate, dia duduk di belakang, tapi di pojok kiri depan ada seorang lelaki yang fisiknya sama dengan Kate, utamanya adalah rambutnya pirang pendek dan umurnya mungkin 17 tahunan karena orang ini memang dan sudah jelas lebih tinggi darinya. Pasti anaknya Kate...

"Kamu suka 'kan? Salam kenal," tiba-tiba Kate memasuki mobilnya dan sudah menyiapkan untuk berkendara. Dilihat dari wajahnya orang ini biasa-biasa saja, tapi tidak terlalu buruk muka dan ironisnya, bagi Nightingale yang di pikirannya hanyalah _blank_. Kosong. Tidak bermakna. Ada apa dengan Nightingale...

Anak ini... sepertinya dia tidak mau Nightingale jadi diam berlama-lama, "nah, bagaimana kalau kamu mengetes—maksudku uji memotret dulu, sini. Aku pasang dulu film-nya," dia langsung mengambil kamera dari Nightingale untuk memasang instant film-nya. Nightingale hanya mengintip sebentar apa yang dia lakukan. Setelah itu, dia mengembalikan kameranya ke Nightingale.

"Nah, cara memotretnya biar kujelaskan,...," dia menjelaskannya secara ba-bi-bu, Nightingale hanya bisa menangkap sebagian yang penting saja. Intinya cuman tekan tombol yang berwarna putih itu doang... Jujur, Nightingale tidak pernah komplain kalau 'dia' menjelaskannya terlalu detail. Setelah menjelaskannya, Nightingale mencoba memotret 'dia', lalu keluarlah sebuah instant film-nya dari kamera dan hasilnya... keren. Ini instant film-nya dikasih layar bernuansa _vintage_ ya? Ya, namanya juga jaman sekarang sudah berevolusi. Tetapi, Nightingale malah masih diam, tidak mengucapkan apapun.

"Eh? Bagus kok, memang begini hasilnya. Kamu professional ya?" Mendengar pertanyaan itu, inilah kesempatan untuk Nightingale berbicara. Tapi, menurutnya sendiri ini adalah sebuah _jebakan_ untuk tidak bersikap diam seperti biasanya. Nightingale masih kaku untuk berbicara kepada orang yang baru dikenal. Dengan melewati 'jebakan' ini, Nightingale menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sebagai tanda 'bukan, saya amatiran'.

**=0=**

Semua permukaan London terlihat damai sekali, tapi masih banyak orang-orang yang melakukan perbaikan dan renovasi bangunan-bangunan karena habis diserang oleh _pasukan _zombie yang terjadi pada 5 tahun yang lalu, bagaimana dengan ratunya? Pas kejadian itu, ratunya sendiri dibawa ke tempat yang aman. Meskipun tidak semua zombies telah dimusnahkan, sisanya saja masih berada di daerah terlarang. Nightingale hanya bisa mendesah dengan suara yang kecil, dia hanya menatap kameranya, tidak tahu yang dia pikirkan.

Setelah Nightingale sadar bahwa dia sedang melamun, dia langsung melihat jam yang ada di dalam mobil, sudah jam sembilan lebih dan melihat pemandangan di pintu jendela mobil. Sambil melihat, lho? Ini mau kemana? Jangan-jangan...

"Oh, iya, Night! Kita bakal hunting zombies, jadi senjatanya sudah dipersiapkan," tuh kan, pasti keadaan Nightingale jadi diapa-apain, tapi... kok bisa sih mereka bawa senjata? Bukannya illegal ya bagi semua warga Inggris?

"M-Maksudnya, senjatanya sudah dipersiapkan disana!" Duh! Nih anak bikin orang mudah khawatir kalau nanti dikenakan sanksi. Nightingale hanya menepuk keningnya. Sebenarnya, dia berbohong agar Nightingale tidak akan apa-apa.

Tapi, tunggu tunggu... HUNTING ZOMBIES!? REALLY!? Untuk apa Nightingale melatih untuk melawan para zombies, pikirnya. Mungkin, Kate pikir Nightingale memang mirip seperti ayahnya; diam, penuh konsentrasi, tapi hanya satu yang kurang, was-was. Tapi yang jadi masalah, Nightingale 'kan masih 14 tahun, gak boleh dong melawan seperti orang dewasa, apalagi kalau mereka berdua memaksa.

"Hey, Nightingale 'kan masih 3 tahun lebih muda darimu, artinya tidak layak untuk melawan zombies," untunglah Kate sadar, sebenarnya mereka berdualah yang hunting zombies, apalagi anaknya harus belajar—ingin seperti ibunya. Ya ampun...

Sesampainya di depan pagar yang bertuliskan "Caution Zombies" ini hanya Kate dan anaknya saja yang keluar, Nightingale sendiri diam-diam membaca novel itu lagi—ternyata buku itu ditumpuk dari bindernya—dia hanya membawa jilid satunya saja. Memangnya dia bisa membaca satu jilid dalam waktu beberapa jam? Impossible.

Tidak peduli apa yang dia lihat dari kedua Green itu, dia melihat—menengok ke kanan—ada salah satu zombie yang keluar dari jendela, entah kemana jalannya bagaimana. Maklum, otaknya 'kan tidak berfungsi lagi. Melihat zombie seperti itu, Nightingale hanya keluar sebentar , oh iya, sebenarnya dia memang tidak bawa frying pan, kelupaan, tapi yang dia lihat di belakang bagasi yang masih terbuka dia lihat kunci pas. _That made no sense, killing a zombie with that wrench?_ Acuh tak acuh, dia hanya ingin, sekali, sekali saja untuk memukul zombie itu.

Begitu Nightingale siap memulai untuk memukul zombie, _she'd just proved it that she didn't fear nothing like zombies_. Bodohnya, dia sendiri ternyata agak sedikit ketakutan. Dia hanya memukul wajahnya dan **POW!** Pemukulan zombie yang pas, seperti memukul bola baseball yang hampir saja kena "strike".

"Wow, Nightingale ternyata engkau berani juga. Hanya memukul dengan kunci pas saja, hebat."

Suara itu diarahkan dari belakang Nightingale, ternyata yang berbicara seperti itu adalah G.

**=0=**

**31 Oktober 2008...**

G ternyata menyetujui Nightingale belajar menembak, walaupun dia _underage_, tapi Nightingale masih ragu. Cuman memegang pistol saja dia tidak kuat. Tetapi lebih baik memakai cara belajar lebih awal, yaitu bela diri. Iya... Nightingale tidak tahu apa-apa soal karate, taekwondo, wushu, pencak silat, apalah. Yang penting adalah Nightingale bisa mempertahankan diri dari zombie. Diantara kategori bela diri tadi, ternyata Nightingale memilih aikido. 4 hari kemudian, Nightingale baru saja belajar satu tehnik dari situ saja karena yang lainnya harus mempersiapkan sesuatu pada hari yang sangat spesial baginya, yaitu... anda sudah tahu kalo 31 Oktober adalah hari **Halloween**.

Ironisnya, Nightingale tidak punya kostum-kostum yang mengerikan untuk dipakai. Seumur hidupnya, kalau dia ditanya "trick or threat?" oleh satu maupun beberapa orang yang memakai kostum yang dia anggap norak, dia selalu menjawab "threat" dan membaginya permen. Tidak tahu permen hasil apaan. Kalau dia menjawab "trick", mereka akan merusak properti rumah, tapi Nightingale 'kan seorang yatim piatu dan tuna wisma dan seharusnya dia menjawab "trick" saja.

Untunglah, sekarang Nightingale masih berada di Inggris, apalagi di hotel, artinya dia aman dari tamu-tamu yang dianggap 'brengsek' bagi dirinya. Ternyata diam-diam Nightingale bisa menggerutu. Lalu dia kembali membaca "Romance of the Three Kingdoms" Jilid 1-nya. Ternyata sudah membaca bab 9, hebat...

'Seventeen years of age... Interesting,' pikir Nightingale, umur 17 tahun? Mampu berperang? Maklum zaman China Kuno. Melihat apa yang dipikirkan Nightingale, malah author-nya sendiri langsung bayangin, '**HE COULD DANCE (?)!? WHY!?**'** [1]**, sampai mukanya memerah gak karuan, sungguh anehnya author yang nista ini.

'Kalau saja kejadian itu terjadi lagi, lebih baik besok aku bawa penggorengan it—,' tiba-tiba ada ketukan pintu yang menganggu Nightingale yang sedang membaca. Mau apa mereka? Trick or threat? Gak peduli kalo propertinya dirusakin, 'kan ada jaminannya, apalagi tidak punya permen sama sekali. Tapi yang Nightingale lihat adalah sebuah surat... seperti surat pemberitahuan, tapi yang anehnya adalah setelah dia mengecek tulisannya, dia tidak paham betul dan mengerti tentang tulisan itu. Sebenarnya adalah surat itu tulisannya kanji dari Jepang semua... atau karakter China Mandarin, sih? Nightingale tidak begitu mengerti.

Begitu dia sadar apa yang dia bingungkan, Nightingale hanya bisa menyimpannya di kantongan yang ada di bindernya yang baru saja diisi dengan foto-foto hasil jelajahnya; lingkungan, objek bersejarah dan tempatnya.

**=0=**

**15 November 2008, Jam 05:30...**

_Nightingale berlari terus menerus sampai dia harus bersembunyi ke tempat yang aman. Dia harus waspada bahwa pembunuhnya memang berniat untuk membunuh Nightingale karena ada alasan yang mengerikan. Nightingale sendiri sadar setelah melihat temannya yang juga dibunuh olehnya. Ketika pembunuhnya sudah pergi entah kemana (dan nanti sudah pasti akan bertemu dengan Nightingale lagi lain waktu), Nightingale menyelusuri ruangan-ruangan yang ada di rumah majikan barunya._

_Dia tak mengerti bagaimana rumah bisa sebesar ini dan punya banyak ruangan—arahnya saja sudah banyak-? Bingung sekali..._

_Nightingale hanya bisa jalan kecil, tidak tahu harus bagaimana, tiba-tiba... __**PRANG! **__Sepertinya ada suara pecahan dari belakang Nightingale, begitu dia melihat di belakang ternyata adalah toples kaca yang sudah pecah, tapi tidak tahu siapa yang memecahkannya, tapi yang mengerikan bagi Nightingale adalah isi dari toples tadi ialah..._ **[2]**

Nightingale langsung buka matanya—habis bangun tidur—, tidak teriak sama sekali. Mimpi apa barusan? Nightingale langsung berpikir. Oh iya, itu kejadian yang sudah lama, kira-kira 5 tahun yang lalu. Pada kejadian itu Nightingale nyaris saja dibunuh oleh seseorang, yaitu majikannya sendiri. Ternyata Nightingale 'disalahgunakan' sebagai anak adopsi, melainkan sebagai... author tidak mau menceritakan ini lebih lanjut. -ditampol para readers- Dia ingin melupakannya tetapi tidak bisa karena itu bisa menghantuinya lewat mimpi. Seperti biasa; bangun dari kasur, mandi, pakai baju baru, sarapan dengan scones dan teh. Hampir lupa, kalau Nightingale akan belajar menembak, itu sih kata Gary.

Barang-barang yang ia bawa sih sudah biasa, ditambah dengan frying pan, untuk memukul zombie. Aneh...

2 minggu memang sudah berlalu, tapi Nightingale justru tidak pernah mengucapkan maupun angkat bicara selama itu.

**=0=**

**Kantor Cabang AMS, 15 November 2008, Jam 08:45...**

Di dalam ruang rahasia, Nightingale masih kaku bagaimana dia memegang sebuah pistol. Namanya juga masih ABG. Dia hanya menggetarkan—karena ya... itu, merinding—pistolnya, takutnya salah nembak. Tapi seorang instrukturnya akan melatih Nightingale dengan cara yang tepat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Nightingale berhasil menembak... –author sebenarnya tidak tahu papan apaan itu—dengan bagus. Tapi Nightingale pikir, ini pertama kali dia bisa menembak.

"Hebat, nak. Persis seperti ayahmu," kata G seraya melihat kemampuan Nightingale, "tapi, kamu harus latihan yang lama dan tentu nanti kita akan ke... Perancis. Tenang aku punya banyak kerabat di daerah tertentu, kok." FRANCE?! REALLY?!

Nightingale berpikir, nanti ke sananya pakai apa...? Pas dia masih di Amerika kemarin, dia mendengar percakapan orang-orang di bandara.

"_Eh, kalau dari Inggris ke Perancis ada nggak yang memakai transportasi lain selain pesawat?"_

"_Oh, itu... ada kok. Pakai kereta bawah tanah saja! _**[****3]**_—"_

Pakai kereta bawah tanah...? Mungkin saja, tapi Nightingale masih diam tanpa kata (KAMU PIKIR LAGU? -alay-), tapi—

"Kapan?" G tidak menyangka dia tidak bertanya maupun mengeluh—meskipun dia masih kepo **[4]** bagaimana suaranya Nightingale—, tetapi setelah ucapan itu dilontarkan oleh anaknya James ini—need I explain what her voice sounded like again?—'mantranya' G ternyata berhasil. Dan dia langsung memberikan senyuman ke Nightingale.

"Besok."

**=0=**

**16 November 2008, Jam 10:35...**

Nightingale sedang menempelkan beberapa instant film (dengan catatan ditambah dengan frame kertas itu) ke kertas bindernya untuk mencatat 'hasil observasi perjalanannya dalam rangka back-Europe-packing', sepertinya bagi Nightingale sendiri pasti penting. Sebagai bahan-bahan untuk ke sekolah nanti (note, **menceritakan pengalaman**) kek, untuk info buat yang ingin ke situ kek, apa saja!

Big Ben, Tempat latihan sepak bola yang terkenal, banyak sekali. Walaupun digandengi dengan pengalaman yang sangat _awkward_. Disapa sama orang-orang yang tidak dikenal lah, apalagi sama orang imigran! Agak rese' juga sih kalo diajak kenalan sama orang-orang imigran. Perjalanan Nightingale ini memang 100% _survival mode_ gitu karena dia belum punya teman dari Eropa—kecuali her Italian childhood friend—, tapi yang bikin bingung adalah bagaimana reaksinya kalau jalan-jalan ke Eropa dengan terkecuali teman dekatnya? Entahlah...

Oh iya, pergi ke Perancisnya agak sore, naik pesawat lagi. Waktu kedua kali Nightingale berada di dalam pesawat, telinganya dulu merasa sakit sampai-sampai Gary memberikannya permen. **[5]**

Nightingale masih ragu tentang latihan kemarin. Entah kenapa...

* * *

Well, kayaknya fighting style-nya Night saya belum pikir maap ya =v=;, mungkin antara chapter 7 sampe selanjutnya lagi. Ya maklum di chap awal sampe sini 'kan Night masih **14 tahun**.

**MOAR FOOTNOTES.**

**[1]** Bagi yang gak tau apa yang author pikirin, lebih baik buka san-dot-paulguo-dot-com, dan lihat yang ke-51 /sniffsniff/ /plak!/

**[2]** That moment... Bagi yang udah liat **Clock Tower: The First Fear** walkthrough, pasti tau nih kelanjutannya. **IT'S SO DAMN CREEPY.**

**[3]** Mungkin otak saya konslet nih, tapi... saya denger dari bapak'e saya pas pulang dari Perancis (IT'S REAL FRANCE, NOT PERAPATAN CIAMIS, dan bawain oleh-olehnya juga banyak, lho! Dari gantungan sampe tas! –sombong lagi nih anak-), katanya ada kereta bawah tanah yang tujuannya ke Inggris. Tapi setelah saya melakukan searching di Wikipedia, ternyata gak ada, cuman lokal doang.

**[4]** Pengen tau apa-apa/ingin ikut campur urusan orang. **I don't think it's also an abbreviation of "Knowing Every Particular Object"**. Tapi sebenernya adalah dulu, saya nggak tau kata itu asal-usulnya dari bahasa apaan (walopun banyak yang bilang itu dari bahasa Inggris). Saya melakukan searching lagi, tapi ketemunya di blog English Tips 4 U (just type englishtips4u-dot-com). **Actually, 'kepo' is adapted from the Teochew/Hokkian/Hokkien dialect (one of many Chinese dialects), it really means nosy!** Masih gak tau mana yang bener, tapi ini mungkin asalnya dari orang English-Chinese or American-Chinese gitu.

**[5]** It happened to me, when my family went to Bali. Kata ibu saya suruh makan apa ya..? Permen kali. –ngaco-

Kayaknya cukup sampe disini, **don't forget to review! Flaming, bashing, report are accepted!**


	6. Unforgettable Sorrow

For **shouta-warrior** (again and again), that makes sense, makasih sarannya! Kuudere? Gak tau deh, aku pengennya dia dandere ;w; -plak-. Anda bikin OC buat fandom ini? Saya tunggu.

Soal Night yang sedang in-battle? Jawabannya adalah... akan ditunggu sampe **7 hari 7 malam**. -plak!- -coret-karenaitusayasarankanuntukma inhapedengankartuIM3-coret- XD

Oh iya, bagi minna-sama yang nggak tahu kenapa aye kalo di bahasa Inggris PASTI pake past tenses? Soalnya jenis teks untuk fanfic 'kan harusnya **narrative**. Oh iya, lama nunggu ya? Rasain. –plakplak!-

**WARNING: **Di chapter ini, saya bakal skip aja deh, 8 bulan lebih! Entar lama-lama bosen juga ngeliat fanfic ini, terus, kayaknya genre buat ini pasti udah gado-gado banget!

* * *

**6. Unforgettable Sorrow**

**Budapest, Hungaria, 30 Juli 2009, Jam 15:30...**

2 hari lagi menjelang liburan musim panas. G sudah memberikan kesempatan untuk Nightingale bersekolah. Sekolahnya adalah AISB, American International School of Budapest, sudah jelas sekolah internasional. Pas hari pertama belajarnya, Nightingale digodain oleh beberapa cowok—yang pastinya yang ganteng dong? /plak!—, but none of them were interested for her, apalagi diolok-olok sama murid-murid perempuan—pasti karena jealous melihat itu—. Dengan catatan: **She hated the 'disgusted' men.** Kenapa dia sampe digoda oleh cowok-cowok?

Dia memang punya latar belakang kenapa dirinya menjauhi cowok-cowok yang dianggap sinting. **Pertama**, cowok-cowok yang senang bermain bola tidak tahu malu ada akibat bermain di sembarang tempat. **Kedua**, cowok-cowok yang orangnya konglomerat dan whose main objective was 'I-do-what-I-want', terutama dapat cewek cantik, were 'perverts'. Ini dikabarkan Nightingale dianggap paling cantik, **KATA MEREKA**, tapi dianya sendiri harus berusaha untuk memburukkan tampangnya sendiri dan dia juga punya alasan penting; bagaimana kalau tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya adalah membunuh Nightingale diam-diam? Atau mereka ingin mempunahkan ras yang ada di darah Nightingale karena itu termasuk salah satu "the Race of Sacrificing for Humans"**[1]**. (By the way, Nightingale ini memang su'uzon alias berburuk sangka)

Tenang, pikirnya. Walaupun merasa dikorbankan, nanti akhirnya mereka juga dapat ganjarannya. Apalagi saat dia diolok-olok, Nightingale sendiri langsung pakai teknik 'no mention'. Daripada saat dia masih kelas 4, dia malah suka bikin onar sebagai ganjaran para siswa yang nge-bully-nya, lebih parahnya lagi dia sampai mematahkan jari-jari tangannya mereka. Padahal, cara berpakaiannya sudah simple dan pas untuk ke sekolah. Untunglah, setidaknya dia mendapat 3 teman baru yang mengerti keadaannya, cowok 2 cewek 1. Nightingale sendiri agak _ngeh_ karena ceweknya ada 1.

Saat ini, sosialisasi Nightingale ternyata mulai aktif berbicara. Should thank to her new-and-real friends, dia merasa terhibur.

Nightingale sedang duduk di kereta dari Budapest Metro, berpikir tentang tadi, tentang cowok-cowok yang tadinya ngegoda dia.

'_Why the men are so disgusting? Even they don't know about me a lot,'_ Nightingale hanya bisa mendesah. Bersumpah untuk sekali lagi menggodanya, langsung dia pukul pakai frying pan.

"Night! Is that really you?"

**=0=**

**Jam 16:45...**

"Aku pulang," sapa Nightingale seraya melihat Gary dan Amy yang sedang membereskan ruang-ruang di rumah barunya.

"Ah, Nightingale! Padahal kami belum selesai membereskannya, jadi—" Nightingale sangat tidak peduli kalau keadaannya belum terselesaikan. Yang ingin dia harapkan adalah dia sendiri harus segera membereskan kamarnya karena besok adalah libur. Gary menjadi tidak bisa berpikir untuk ngomong apa yang harus disampaikan kepadanya. Nightingale malah langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Amy hanya bisa senyum kecut mendengarnya. Biasalah, namanya juga dia masih kelas 8 Secondary School.

'James, anakmu ini ternyata susah diatur, apalagi langsung ngeloyor masuk begitu saja...' batin Amy yang merencanakan untuk memasak untuk makan malam.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Nightingale yang masih membereskan ruangnya seraya memikirkan kejadian tadi di sekolah. Engkau tahu? Dia melihat seorang perempuan yang pakaiannya ngejelimet dan gayanya ngesok. Teman dekatnya bilang begini.

"_Kenapa sih tuh anak? Semua orang di dunia ini 'kan macam-macam karakteristiknya. Ew, disgusting."_

"_Iya sih, menurutku dia overconfident. Cuman itu saja."_

"_Gue setuju ama kalian berdua. And everyone has their weaknesses themselves. What do you think, Night?"_

_Nightingale hanya bisa diam saja, memikirkan apa yang mereka bicarakan itu memang benar. Mereka berempat sedang berada di cafeteria. Nightingale tidak memesan apa-apa._

"_I think so, she's annoyingly cliché_**[2]**_."_

"_Cliché? You mean materialists." DUH! Nightingale... walaupun kamu agak pintar di sekolah, tapi, mengolah kata aja udah berliku-liku! Ya sudahlah... Masih mending kalau ada yang mengerti maksudnya apa._

"_You know what, Night? 'Cliché' cuman bisa digunakan buat karya seni doang!" Nightingale hanya bisa menggangguk saja._

"_Tapi... yang bikin stress, kenapa dia bisa pintar? Apa dia punya bantuan supernatural begitu?" tanya Nightingale yang sebetulnya dari awal bingung, kenapa dia bisa pintar._

"_Wah, bisa jadi! Tapi... udah, ah! Minum— Night? Belum pesan?"_

Belakangan ini ternyata, Nightingale memang enak diajak bicara, tapi dilihat dari keanehan dirinya, bukan kesempurnaannya. Dan teman-temannya pikir Nightingale has some good jokes to tell. Ah, kayaknya Nightingale tidak setuju tentang itu, she only made some sick jokes, not good banyak pe-er yang harus diselesaikan terutama Biologi, PKn, Seni dan bahasa Jerman. She was sucked about them.

Biologi susah karena banyak istilah-istilah ilmiah (dan author pun sendiri juga gak jago dalam pelajaran itu), PKn hanya sebagian saja, tentang peraturan di negara Hungaria—oh, wait, tapi author sendiri kurang tahu kalau di sekolah internasional ada PKn juga. Lalu, seni—terutama hanya seni rupa yang kurang bisa, dia memang tidak pandai bergambar—hanya lebih condong ke seni musik. Saat dia masih di salah satu negara Uni Eropa, Spanyol, Nightingale lebih tertarik untuk diajarkan sebuah alat musik instrumen flamenco guitar**[3]**. Dan saking enaknya di Austria, dia malah main harmonika di desa Fucking**[4]** (I think you should pronounce it like "booking"). Nah, kalau yang bahasa Jerman, dia stress banget, sayang ya, bagi author nggak terlalu susah-susah amat kalau dilihat dari kata-katanya yang... makna agak sama dengan yang bahasa Inggrisnya. Tapi, bahasa ini hanya digunakan sebagai ekskul yang penting. Dan dia juga punya kekurangan tentang menulis cerita.

Setelah membersihkan kamarnya, Nightingale malah membuka laptop—yang baru saja dibeli oleh Gary—untuk melihat siapa yang online di Windows Live Messenger. Well, memang teman yang ternyata 3 orang alias semuanya hadir. Tiba-tiba...

'Night! Akhirnya online juga! :D'

'Iya nih! Kangen nih!'

'Hush, dianya baru online aja udah mabok duluan lu! We will meet again, right? :p'

Nightingalejadi sweatdrop mukanya karena melihat chattingan-nya mereka bertiga, especially yang tadi mengetik kangen adalah yang ceweknya. Dia pun mulai mengetik.

"Hm... I.. think... you can... say that, but I agree." Lalu, send.

'Lol 8D'

'Biarin ah! Lagian Night is also a girl, kok.'

'Er... Gil? Night 'kan gak tahu apa-apa soal "lol" dan lainnya. -_-'

Iya, "LOL" itu apa sih? Nightingale sampai garuk-garuk kepalanya.

'Lol itu laughing out loud, buat si cewek sableng ini, kok. 8D'

'Hey! Let the lady-like talk to her!'

**=0=**

"Night, bagaimana sekolahmu? Pasti nggak ketinggalan tugas, 'kan?" Tanya Gary seraya dia masih makan malam bertiga. Masakan Amy (dibantu sama Nightingale) memang benar-benar nikmat.

Respons dari Nightingale tidak ada. Diam. Masih banyak tugas yang harus dia kerjakan antara lain Biologi.

"Gary, seharusnya makan dulu sesudah menghabiskan ini. Tapi, yasudah lah..."

"Hanya sedikit tugasnya, Biologi," akhirnya Nightingale menjawab pertanyaan Gary. Dia memang tidak keberatan, except it happened to be Biology. Nightingale hanya bisa pundung karena dia memang tidak jago dalam Biologi—she had the reasons why she neither liked nor loved Biology. Pertama, nama ilmiah kemungkinan agak rumit untuk diingat. Kedua, she thought Biology was very "vulgar", and kalian akan tahu maksudnya apaan.

"Baguslah, selama liburan kamu harus belajar untuk melawan zombie, tapi memang agak terganggu dengan belajar di sekolah," Gary ingin Nightingale mampu bertarung seperti ayahnya, tapi bagi Nightingale sendiri itu namanya agak memaksa, tapi perempuan tidak harus shopping atau jalan-jalan bareng teman-teman sih. Gary pun juga ingin Nightingale lebih berbeda dari yang lain.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian Nightingale sudah menghabiskan makanannya dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengerjakan tugas untuk besok.

Tapi malas untuk mengerjakannya.

**=0=**

**1 Agustus 2009, Jam 06:00...**

Libur musim panas sudah tiba, tapi Nightingale terbangun karena mimpi buruk lagi, dia melirik jamnya, dan pikunnya dia malah mau mandi. Sambil berlari untuk mencari handuk, tiba-tiba Amy yang baru bangun tidur melongo melihat Nightingale yang buru-buru mandi.

"Night, hari ini 'kan liburan musim panas. Engkau lupa ya?" Nightingale langsung dia seketika, hari ini 'kan tidak ke sekolah untuk bermaksud terpaksa ikut ekskul bahasa Jerman. Nightingale herself was just relief that day wasn't the German extracurricular.

"Dan seperti yang Gary ceritakan kemarin, kamu hanya belajar menembak. Gak apa-apa kok, kalau kamu ingin jalan-jalan bareng teman. Aku bisa mengerti kok."

Nightingale menggetok kepalanya karena bego, tapi ingin balik ke kamarnya untuk menenangkan diri sambil berjalan.

'Daritadi aku mimpi apaanya? Jangan-jangan—'

_**Dekat Cleveland, OH, Amerika Serikat, 27 Desember 1998**_

_Di suatu malam—musim salju— yang mengenaskan di dekat kota Cleveland ini terjadi pada Nightingale, kakak, sekaligus ibunya sendiri. Mereka bertiga memang ingin menyelamatkan diri dari zombie di Eropa sekaligus dari desa yang ia tinggal yang sudah hancur oleh 'pasukan' aneh itu. Sekarang yang Nightingale lihat adalah sebuah pesawat. Kebakaran. That's right, it was aviation incident. Menurut salah satu berita 'hangat' di seluruh dunia, pesawat itu memang ada gangguan karena ada seorang zombie di sekitarnya. Tentu, ini menewaskan puluhan orang._

_Nightingale terbatuk dan mengalami luka yang sangat serius, tapi begitu melihat ibunya yang sudah tidak bisa hidup lama lagi dan lukanya sudah jelas lebih parah dari anak keduanya sendiri. With her mom's last breath, she told Nightingale this._

"_Nightingale, untunglah kamu masih disini... But you should know, I sense your sister will be kidnapped and will no longer be Reisenden like us. Someone wants our blood. You shouldn't pursue them, her blood will never work. Dan... dan... Sayangnya kamu masih muda... 2 tahun sepertimu harusnya masih tetap berinteraksi bersama ibu..."_

_Nightingale tiba-tiba mulai kedinginan karena keadaan di kota ini. Ibunya yang bernama Lariszá ini berbicara lagi—dengan gaya bicaranya lebih mirip dengan manusia gaul._

"_Ibu tidak bisa bertahan hidup lagi, dan aku beri beberapa banyak hal... Keep yourself alive, don't let Reisenden to be extinct until you'll marry for someone, kalau soal cowok, yah, kamu tahu sendiri 'kan ibu juga perempuan tapi... Carilah cowok yang pantas buatmu, yang setia dan juga... tangguh *wink* Soal makanan... Makanlah yang ada saja... Yang berguna untukmu menjadi cepat besar... Jangan berburuk sangka ke orang lain, just be gentle. Yang ingin ibu dengar adalah kamu bisa berbicara. Maafin ibu ya... Ibu memang bermaksud melindungi kalian..."_

_Nightingale memang sudah menangis untuk pertama kali, meniduri kepalanya ke perut Lariszá. Lariszá sendiri mengeluskan kepala Nightingale. Lalu, Nightingale bersiap-siap dengan barang bawaannya yang penting... dan satu—bukan, dua kata yang akan diucapkan oleh Lariszá juga._

"_... good bye."_

_Nightingale diam sejenak dan langsung lari entah kemana walaupun keadaannya masih ada luka parah. Tidak beberapa lama mata Lariszá tertutup sudah. Tewas._

'_Nightingale, ibu hampir lupa. Save your sister if you can fight. Also, save the future. I know you can.'_

_Beberapa menit kemudian, Nightingale kecapean, karena tidak tahu kemana dia pergi. Tapi, sebenarnya Nightingale berada di kota Cleveland sendiri. Kedinginan dan kesepian, juga kesakitan. Tidak tahu dimana Nightingale akan mencari tempat tinggal yang cukup, akhirnya perjalanannya berakhir di tempat yang agak kotor, yaitu berada di lorong antar dua bangunan yang cukup tinggi._

_Beberapa lama kemudian, Nightingale mulai lapar, tapi sayangnya dia malah tidak peduli dan tangisannya mulai reda. Kepalanya dia malah jadi pusing. Dimanakah dia tinggal? Adakah seseorang yang peduli terhadap anak jalanan seperti dia? Lagipula dimana dia mendapatkan makanan yang cukup? Nightingale's life became hopeless, she only wasted her time to stay in the alley. Nightingale menekukkan dan memeluk kakinya. Masih kedinginan karena hujan salju. Nightingale juga bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya kalau lukanya tersentuh dengan salju ini. Lalu, dia tertidur dengan sekarat._

_Tiba-tiba, ada suara sepatu—impossibru to tell why—yang datang ke arah sini, begitu seseorang melihat Nightingale, dia langsung membawanya ke rumahnya karena saat dia melihat Nightingale sedang berjalan layaknya dia tidak apa-apa. Dia sadar setelah dia melihat kaki Nightingale... berdarah. Nightingale had been lying for him... blatantly. Ironisnya, orang ini sangat... baik._

'_Anak ini... pasti salah satu korban kecelakaan pesawat itu,' pikirnya._

Nightingale menggeleng-geleng kepala. Well, dia memang tidak pernah lupa tentang kejadian itu. Cold outside, sad inside, deh. Tiba-tiba ada suara G di ruang tamu. Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

Nightingale segera keluar kamar dan melihat G yang sedang membuat rencana untuk... melatih menembak bersamanya.

"Aku akan ajarkan Nightingale untuk—Oh, hey, Night, apa kau sudah siap untuk menembak lagi?"

* * *

WOO-HOO~ Akhirnya selesai juga... Walopun terganggu dengan les ohokTIAPHARIohok dan tugas sekolah, daripada gak ada kerjaan selain ini. Jadi, yaudah deh.

THIS FANFIC REALLY NEEDS CRITIC AND SUGGEST. COMMENT IS ALLOWED.

**MOAR FOOTNOTES**

**[1]** Well, saya imajinasinya ngelantur nih. Role-nya mirip **Jinchuuriki** dari Naruto, tapi ciri-cirinya beda gitu.

**[2]** YA KLISE. –plak- I'll explain this. Klise itu ekspresi, ide, atau elemen dari sebuah karya seni yang telah digunakan secara berlebihan ke titik kehilangan makna aslinya, terutama ketika pada beberapa waktu sebelumnya itu dianggap bermakna. Nah, maksud 'bermakna' ini artinya menarik ceritanya maupun karakter. **I think it describes Mary Sue, too.**

**[3]** Well, that guitar DOES look like the original one. Tapi cara memainkannya berbeda.

**[4]** Ternyata ada lho desa yang kayak ginian, namanya aja udah... ya nggak sopan aja. Tapi memang ada sejarahnya, kok. Namanya lebih parah dari di Norwegia, ada yang namanya kota Hell, tapi tempatnya aja dingin. Damn logic.


End file.
